The Interview
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: During his campaign for president, Governor Jed Bartlet and his wife sit down for a morning show interview together.


Author's Note: A very happy birthday to my dear friend, Victoria, who sends me snaps from her real-life newsroom :)

 **The Interview**

"Good morning, Miami! I'm here with Democratic candidate for President, New Hampshire Governor Jed Bartlet, and his wife Abbey. Welcome and thank you both for sitting with us today."

Jed grinned. "Thank you so much, Victoria."  
"It's a pleasure," Abbey said brightly.

Off camera, Zoey Bartlet watched her parents feign smiles with the pretty reporter. "They hate this," she whispered.

Mallory giggled quietly. "I know that look. That's the look your mother gives when my dad comes in to tell her she has to give another TV interview."

"She whines about it, but she loves the attention. She knows this is all so Dad can do amazing things."

"Which will let her do amazing things too," Mallory agreed.

"So tell us about a typical weekend with the Bartlets," the reporter questioned with a sugary-sweet smile.

"Well, we are New Englanders, but we aren't fancy city folks like people seem to think," Jed replied with a charming smile. "When we aren't at the Governor's Mansion in Concord, we live on the farm my family has owned for centuries."

"I grew up in the suburbs of Boston, but I've loved farm life since the day we moved there," Abbey added.

"When you were married?"

"Actually, we lived in London for a few years when Jed was studying Economics," Abbey informed the reporter.

"Which brought you a Nobel Prize," Victoria interjected.

"Uh oh. She's making them seem elitist," Zoey noted quietly.

But Jed gave a hearty chuckle. "Yes, eventually I did, but our London years were nothing glamorous. After four years in a two-room flat, the farm was some welcome open space. Though now I'm not sure if I prefer milking cows to carrying groceries up five flights of stairs."

Abbey continued, "So in answer to your first question, Victoria, a weekend with the Bartlets is a lot of outdoor chores, taking care of the orchard and cows and horses. We like to sit and read when it's quiet. Jed will play with our granddaughter or help Zoey with her homework while I make dinner."

The reporter raised her brows in surprise. "You have time to make dinner? I'd think a doctor's schedule doesn't allow for much domesticity."

Zoey knew what was coming. She watched as her mother smiled. But that smile did not reach beyond her mouth. There was none of the joy in her eyes or in her wrinkled nose from a genuine smile.

"I'm grateful for the work I do as a doctor, but my priority is caring for my family. It always has been." Only someone who really knew Abbey would detect the cold tone in her voice.

"Abbey postponed medical school for our eldest daughter's formative years," Jed added, taking ahold of his wife's hands, folded demurely in her lap.

"That was a smart answer," Mallory noted. "Even putting on the show for the cameras, he always does support her."

Zoey nodded. "You should have heard him when you dad suggested she go by Mrs. Bartlet instead of Doctor."

"I remember hearing about that. He really does love that she's a doctor, doesn't he?"

"He's so proud of her," Zoey said with an equally proud smile.

Mallory looked at the Bartlets in the monitor and couldn't help but realize that she'd never seen her own parents look like that. But her father did always say that the Bartlets were special.

"Mrs. Bartlet, you mentioned your granddaughter. It must be a challenge having a daughter still living at home while also caring for a grandchild as well," Victoria prompted.

Abbey subtly dug her nails into her husband's hand as she did her best to keep calm. Elizabeth's pregnancy and then marriage were something of a scandal early in Jed's political career and Abbey found any mention of such things to be in extremely poor taste. But she would keep her smile and recite the answer CJ had created for them. "Jed and I have been very lucky in our long and varied and incredibly busy careers, and for our family, that's meant that we have a large gap between each of our daughters. Our eldest, Elizabeth, got married and had her baby while our little Zoey was still quite small. We've been so blessed to have a home full of children for a long time now."

"And Elizabeth is currently pregnant with her second child, and we're so excited. I've told her to take it easy, but she's been with us on the campaign trail for most of her pregnancy." Despite the morning show interview he was forced to sit through, Jed couldn't help but beam with pride whenever he spoke about his girls.

"She won't be able to fly after next month, though. Doctor's orders!" Abbey added.

Victoria smiled and teased, "Doctor's orders or Mom's orders?"

"In our house, that's one in the same," Jed replied with a laugh.

Zoey whispered to Mallory, "CJ will be very pleased that they followed directions this time."

"Yeah, remember when Hoynes mentioned Annie in that primary debate? That got ugly," Mallory recalled.

"He's very protective," Zoey replied, rolling her eyes. It was nice that her father loved them all so much, but it was sometimes a little inappropriate and annoying.

One of the producers made a gesture to Victoria and she nodded. "Alright, it looks like we're out of time for now, but thank you so much, Governor and Mrs. Bartlet. It was a pleasure to sit down with you two today."

"The pleasure was ours," Abbey replied with another fake smile.

"Thanks so much, Victoria," Jed said with a kind nod.

"We're out!" a producer called.

Immediately, the Bartlets began to take off their microphones. Victoria gave a heavy sigh of relief. "I really appreciate your candor," she told them. "I know you gave me the answers your PR team gave you, but you both came off very kind and forthcoming."

"See, sweet knees? I told you that America wouldn't find you frigid," Jed teased.

Abbey snorted in laughter. "Well, your questions were respectful, which we appreciate," she said to Victoria.

"I've interviewed a lot of political couples, and I must say that you two seem genuinely happy," the reporter confided.

Jed smiled at his wife. "Well, we wouldn't be going through this if we couldn't do it together," he said softly.

Abbey's nose wrinkled as she blew a kiss at him. Before anyone could say anything else, CJ Cregg came over. "Now why can't you do things like this on camera?" she asked with exasperation.

"It's just to annoy you, Claudia Jean," Jed told her.

Victoria laughed at the exchange. "You are by far the loveliest people I've interviewed in a long time. I was undecided, but you've got my vote now, Governor Bartlet."

"Thank you so much!" Jed replied with genuine sincerity, shaking her hand before she left to speak with her producers.

Abbey grinned at him. "You keep this up and they'll have to call you President Bartlet!"

CJ nodded. "That's the plan!"

Zoey and Mallory came over to join the group. "You guys did so well!" Zoey said, giving each of her parents a hug.

"What did you think, Mall?" Abbey asked.

"I think Dad's going to be very relieved," Mallory replied.

Jed smirked. "Good. We live to please the mighty Leo McGarry."

"Hey, maybe he'll let me get out of that insipid fashion show next week!" Abbey said hopefully.

CJ interjected, "No, that's for charity. You have to go to that. Besides, you're a lot prettier than the opposition's wife, so we have to play on that when we can." Abbey grimaced in response, causing CJ to sigh heavily. "I know. But I am trying to find a clinic at one of our next campaign stops where you can volunteer to give vaccines or stitch up some wounds, how about that?"

Abbey gave a small smile. "I think that would be very good, CJ. Thank you."

"Hey, can we get out of here? Television studios make me nervous."

Zoey laughed at her father. "It's okay, Dad, we'll protect you from the scary reporters."

He put his arm around her as they walked out. "Thanks, pumpkin." He leaned over to kiss the top of her hair. Abbey joined on Zoey's other side, putting her hand on her husband's arm at their daughter's back.

Mallory walked behind them and smiled at the scene. Yes, the Bartlets were very special.


End file.
